Misterios de una Mascara
by shizufranch
Summary: ¿Seria posible que algo no estuviera en la base de datos de Hiruma? ¿Es acaso posible esconder un secreto mundial? Bueno, todo no es imposible y esa palabrita no esta en el diccionario de Hacker. Hacker amiga intima de Sena y Mamori volverá con su típica mascara de peleador para traer nuevos líos y mas historias. By: Shizukasama y Shizufranch
1. sinopsis

¿Y si fuera posible que algo no estuviera en la base de datos del demonio Hiruma Youchi?¿Seria posible esconder un secreto mundial?  
>Bueno, todo es posible en la vida y para<strong><em> Hacker <em>**"imposible" no existe. Hacker es la otra mejor amiga de la infancia de Zena, que debido a un problema familiar se separo de las dos personas que más le importaban.

_Pero con el regreso de Hacker, vienen los problemas_.

Digamos que Hacker tiene una gran influencia sobre el mundo del deporte que en un momento no será solo la _espía del_ _equipo,_ sino que también pisara el campo como uno de sus jugadores.  
>Pero...<p>

**_¿Por qué Hacker llamo la atención del capitán?_**

**_¿Por qué Hacker desapareció cuando pudo ser otra de sus cartas?_**

**_Hacker...¿Qué haces en televisión mundial?_**

**_¿Mamori como es que te dejas manipular del capitán?_**

_**¿Hiruma porque el afán de encontrar información de Hacker?**_

Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.


	2. I: Persona nueva

Vaya este es mi segundo fic aquí, espero que les guste.

también está con mi user shizukasama.

No comentarios no cap.

Enjoy.

En una soleada mañana en el Instituto Deimon donde un nervioso **_Sena y una ansiosa Mamori_** estaban revisando a ver si el más pequeño había logrado ingresar a dicho instituto. Aunque uno de ellos ya tenía por dado que no había entrado.

- Mamori-onechan ya se que no aprobé así que vámonos- dijo resignado el castaño.

- ¡Sena pero si ni siquiera viste el mural-le grito esta deteniendo a su amigo casi hermano para ella- ¡Ahí esta! ¡21!- dijo esta zarandeando a su amigo que ni se creía lo que había dicho ella.

- S-si es cierto que bien- dijo con pequeñas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

-Realmente Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades- decía abrazándolo repitiendo lo ya dicho una y otra vez- Si, realmente... ¡Ah!- grito esta al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho.

-¿ah?- pregunto este viendo detrás de su amiga quedándose casi mudo- ¿Eh? **¿Ha-Hacker-onechan?- dijo este al ver una característica mascara de gato que sólo podría ser de una persona con las pelotas de usarla en un día así... O la vagina claro...**

**.**

**.**

****Flashback****

Hace unos años cuando Sena tenía 5 años y Mamori 6 años, tenían una mejor amiga llamada Hacker. Ella no hablaba y llevaba siempre una mascara de gato que ocultaba su cara y se comunicaba con una libreta- la muy inteligente sabía escribir a esa edad.

Eran inseparables pero a diferencia de Mamori, Hacker era algo más deliberada o se tomaba las cosas con calma, tampoco ella les informaba a sus amigos sobre sus asuntos pero era tan protectora como Mamori.

Hasta que un día ella decide irse sin previo aviso y ellos se dan cuenta al ver las maletas de mudanza de la chica, y sin más que hacer ellos corren a donde ella esta y empiezan a llorar mientras le hacen preguntas.

- Mentira no te puedes ir nos prometiste ir con nosotros al festival- dijo una pequeña y adorable Mamori llorando y también tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

-¡No te vallas!- grito Sena sin contener sus lagrimas.

Se escuchaba el _Swish _del lápiz sobre la libreta:

_"Si, lo se y lo siento pero en realidad me voy a America. Además no es como si fuera la ultima vez que nos volvamos a ver…Así que dejen de llorar, que se ven como idiotas"._

Los chicos trataron de limpiarse las lágrimas pero aun así no pudieron detenerlas.

-¿enserio?- pregunto la pequeña de ojos azules estrujándose los ojos ante lo que había leído en voz alta para Sena, pues Mamori había aprendido de Hacker a leer y escribir.

Hacker solo asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano, y los chicos sonrieron llorando mientras se despedían con la mano, porque ellos querían que ella los recordara con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

***Fin del FlashBack***

Ellos estaban que ni se creían lo que sus ojos estaban viendo su mejor amiga tal y como lo había prometido había vuelto, aunque había tardado años.

- Ha-Hacker ¡Eres tu!- exclamo Mamori sorprendida- y ese uniforme... ¡entraste al instituto Deimon, Genial!

- Sí *snif* es Hacker-onechan *snif*- dijo Sena. Después la abrazaron pero se detuvieron en seco al recordar que a ella no le gustaban los abrazos, pero algo les sorprendió ...Ella correspondió un segundo se aparto e hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

- No hay necesidad de disculparse Hacker de seguro no podías volver tan rápido **aunque tardaste años, no siglos en volver,** pero estas aquí así que eso es lo que importa- dijo ella tratando de burlarse un poco de ella- pero aun así ¡FELICIDADES A LOS DOS! Felicidades. Felici...¿Felic?

- ¿Felic?- pregunto Sena en forma de pregunta al igual que Hacker que ladeo la cabeza con duda.

- ¡Se me olvido algo en el consejo!- acto seguido se fue hacia el consejo con Hacker a rastras dejando a Sena solo.

_{Pasaron los meses y Sena fue reclutado en el equipo de _

_futbol americano haciéndoles creer a sus dos mejores amigas_

_que solo era el secretario}_

Mamori y Hacker estaban en pánico pues habían decidido ir a ver como trabajaba Sena como secretario, pero lo que encontraron fue a un Sena todo pisoteado y empolvado Justo después del partido con los Cupids, pero dudaban de que hubieran sido ellos, así que tuvo que ser obra de Hiruma o eso pensaban. Pero obviamente la que estaba mas alterada era Mamori y mientras ella consolaba a Sena, en eso llego el más temido de Deimon, no talvez de Tokyo **Hiruma Yoichi.**

-¡¿Se puede saber por que obligas a Sena a esto y por que le golpeas?!- grito Mamori.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia maldita disciplinaria- respondió el acusado este para luego desviar la vista hasta donde estaba Sena- ¿A dónde crees que te llevas al enano maldita muda?- dijo él dirigiéndose a Hacker

- Querrás decir ¿A dónde nos lo llevamos? Pues lejos de ti y ella se llama Hacker no maldita muda ¡hmp!- refunfuño Mamori furiosa- vámonos Sena.

En ese momento Mamori y Hacker toman a Sena de las manos y Sena empieza a recordar lo divertido que fue jugar futbol junto a sus compañeros, por lo que les suelta las manos a ambas

-¿Sena?- Pregunto Mamori extrañada al ver que la soltó.

-Y-yo creo que me quedo el futbol americano es muy divertido-dijo Sena con una sonrisa a la cual Mamori no le podía decir que no, y la que a Hacker le daba deseos de agarrar a Sena y abrazarlo, pues había tomado una decisión propia.

Entonces Hiruma viendo la esceno pensó en algo muy conveniente.

- Exacto, nadie esta obligando a "Sena-kun" a quedarse -dijo este mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos en una sonrisa demoníaca - pero yo creo que todo este trabajo es demasiado para el, no se si hubiera alguien capaz de ayudarle- dijo este tratando de parecer preocupado por Sena... alias enano.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Mamori para pensar un momento y luego inconcientemente decir- ¿puede ser una mujer, la manager también?

-Claro, en general son mujeres- comento por primera vez el mejor de la linea de ataque Kurita.

Entonces mientras todos se abrazaban -menos Hiruma-, Hacker estaba escribiendo, _Swish_ sonó el lápiz cuando acabo de escribir y empezó a mover las manos para que el capitán del equipo le prestara atención y el vio la libreta la cual leyó en voz alta.

_"¿Me puedo unir también? vera yo se algo sobre esto y puedo buscar información o espiar a los otros equipos"_

Todos en ese momento miraron a Hiruma con ojos así de becerro atropellado y el dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Más vale que sirvas para algo maldita muda!

Y todos felices hasta que Kurita brindo uno de sus típicos abrazos estranguladores.

**.**

**.**

**_*Varios capítulos mas adelante un día antes de enfrentarse a Shinryuuji Nagas*_**

Todos estaban entrenando hasta quedar exhaustos por los _"tranquilos y para nada agotadores"_ entrenamientos del capitán, y mientras Mamori les daba las toallas a los chicos, Hiruma iba a donde estaba Hacker para ver la jugada y el entrenamiento de otros equipos.

-¡Hey maldita muda! ¿Ya acabaste?-le pregunto y ella empezó a escribir.

_Swish_ (Sh: Efectos especiales yay -.-/)

_"¡Deja de llamarme así estupido!...Sí ya acabe mira mi laptop ahí están las jugadas y encontré lo que me pediste"._

- ¿El punto débil del equipo del mujeriego?-pregunto este con una ceja levantada

_"No tarado, el punto débil de Agon y todo el equipo"-decía la libreta en la siguiente hoja._

- Vaya- dijo este para aparentando no estar sorprendido- parece que le haces honor a tu nombre…bueno me lo puedes decir de una maldita vez, que estoy desperdiciando minutos aquí contigo

_"Ah si esta bien, bueno no te aseguro que sea muy bueno utilizarlo porque es muy peligroso….Veras mientras el oponente cae, si se agarra de su pie con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo puedes impedir que avance"_

-Pero yo no le veo lo peligroso…-ella no lo deja terminar y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

_"Deja de opinar sin haber terminado de leer en serio a veces eras tan….Bueno lo peligroso es su fuerza si el llegase a reaccionar o anticipar antes, bueno ya creo que por tu expresión lo descubriste"-escribió esta al ver la cara seria y calculadora de Hiruma_

- no te preocupes por eso pondré al maldito gordo a que lo aplaste-dijo este- y tienes que ir a la tienda de zapatos para reemplazar los viejos que están mas gastados que el viejo ese de Doburoku-y ella asintió con la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

***En el partido***

Todos estaban desesperados pues todas sus tácticas contra Shinryuuji no estaban funcionando y como siempre, Kurita al verse desperado empieza a llorar seguido de de Suzuna y Mamori ¿Y Hacker? No Hacker ni siquiera ve los partidos porque le da pánico ver gente golpeándose o eso cree ella.

Hiruma al ver esa escena no tuvo mas opción que aplicar _"el plan drástico"._Entonces mientras estaban jugando….

- maldita basura- exclamo Agon al ver que Hiruma se había sujetado a sus pies

-¡apostar que no te lo espe!…

- No sabía que estabas ahí basura- le interrumpió el de las rastas y en ese momento le aplica tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se comiera literalmente el piso.

Extrañamente Hacker estaba viendo y cuando vio eso no pudo evitar ir a donde estaba Agon para propinarle una bofetada, pero Musashi la detuvo, se disculpo de parte de ella, la agarro por la cintura y se fue con ella a un rincón.

-No deberías ponerte así por eso- dijo este mirando a la chica con ropa que no le queda en ninguna parte y que se tenia que agarrar con alfileres- además deberías de saber que en los partidos se hacen este tipo de heridas, y tu que de vez en cuando los ves no tienes el derecho de…..-se detuvo a leer la libreta de ella que decía:

_"¡Cállate y deja de decirme algo que ya se!- cuando el leyó esa parte ella inflo los cachetes- Yo lo se, pero lo que no me gusta es la forma de tratar a la gente de ese hijo de su puta madre asqueroso". _

-ya veo, lo siento, ven vamos a- ella le izo una seña de "luego te alcanzo"- a esta Hack-Chan "le dijo hijo de puta madre asqueroso aunque no es un lenguaje para chicas no se pero creo que a ella le pega" pensaba el.

Mientras tanto cerca de la línea de gol donde estaba Hiruma, todo excepto Hacker estaban ahí para ver el ¿Por qué Hiruma no se levantaba?

Entonces buscaron una camilla para él y llevarlo a la enfermería pero cuando menos se lo esperaron Hiruma abrió los ojos asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡Que diablos, vamos a ganar que se creen que me van a derrotar tan fácilmente!-dijo este haciendo a todos felices y decir ¡matar! Pero en ese momento llego Hacker vestida con el uniforme del equipo que por primera vez marcó todas las facciones de su cuerpo, dejando a todo y al público más o menos así con los ojos como platos y escurriéndoles un poco de sangre por la nariz.

Ella tenía también un eyeshielde, sin dejar que los otros hablaran tomo su libreta y se la enseño a ellos que decía:

_"jeje lo siento chicos pero creo que voy a jugar junto a ustedes hoy"-_decía la nota sin explicar nada mas entonces Hiruma pregunto

- no es que me importe lo que te hagan pero antes de hacernos perder, si eso llegase a pasar y aun así vallas a jugar, ¿se puede saber por que?

_Swish _(efectos especiales -.-/)

_"Tan estúpidamente como siempre no es así Hiruma-Kun, bueno si tengo un objetivo y es vengarme sobre lo que __**ESE**__ sujeto- señalando a Agón que no dejaba de verla- trato o quiso hacerme ayer"._

**.**

**.**

****FlashBack****

Un día antes del partido cuando Hiruma le dijo a Hacker que fuera a buscar los zapatos nuevos, doblando la esquina choco con algo fuerte.

-¡fíjate por donde vas estu...!-se paro al ver la forma en que había caído la llamada Hacker del equipo de los Devil Bats que el había visto horrible y con un cuerpo desformado gracias a la enorme ropa que usaba, estaba tirada en el piso con la falda que mostraba su cintura esbelta y con muchas curvas seguido de unas hermosas y largas piernas- ¡ay no sabes cuanto lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien preciosa? _"lastima que no pueda verle la cara, pero con ese cuerpo quien no se la come"_ (Sh: típico de un mujeriego descarado)

Hacker se arreglo la falda inmediatamente, se paro se disculpo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero...

-Ah donde crees que vas preciosa vamos a comer algo, como disculpa ¿Qué te parece?

_Swish_

_"Gracias, pero no y no me toque"- acto seguido empezó a correr dejando a un _**_Agon sonriente._**

_**.**_

_****Fin del Flashbacks****_

Todos se quedaron viendo más el cuerpo de ella, que la nota y les aterro la sonrisa de lado de ella pero era algo ¿pervertida? Porque extrañamente ella se había lamido los labios.

- bueno esta bien pero déjame advertirte que no me importa si te rompen un hueso, tenemos que ganar- le comento Hiruma y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras todos pensaban "¿En serio la va a dejar jugar?"

_Y para su sorpresa la Hacker jugaba..._

_To be continue__..._


	3. II: ¿Enserio?

Aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste y comenten es gratis.

...

Después de todo el jaleo de que si dejaban o no dejaban jugar a Hacker, finalmente Hiruma le dijo SÍ, todos tenían un mar de preguntas como: _¿Enserio la va a dejar jugar?, ¿Y si perdemos el partido por su culpa?, ¿Estará bien, no se hará daño? ¿De donde ella saco ese cuerpo?_

Esa última pregunta era debido a que cuando ella apareció con ese uniforme su verdadera figura, fue revelada: cintura curvilínea -cintura que cualquier hombre querría envolver con sus manos- pechos grandes y redondos, brazos y pies bien torneados además de su altura de modelo.

_"__¿Quién diría que la maldita muda tendría un cuerpo así?...Mierda un maldito monumento... ¡¿Qué demonios?!...Tengo que enfocarme en el partido que esta por pasar y ver si ella en realidad es capaz de jugar porque si nos hace perder ¡la mato!... Pero aun así... kekeke"- __pensaba el teñido de Hiruma._

_"__Hacker-onechan ¿Qué estarás planeando ahora?...No me digas que tu... bueno tu de seguro sabes lo que haces, siempre sabes lo que haces"- __pensaba Sena preocupado._

Mientras ellos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, el quipo contrario estaba mirando a ver que diablos era lo que estaban planeando ahora y ¿Por qué había una chica y por que Agon sonreía mientras la veía?

Cuando Hiruma finalmente salio del trance en el que estaba y para sacar a los otros también, tuvo que agarrar una de sus tan queridas armas y disparar al cielo, asustando así a todo el mundo. Después tuvo que reorganizar las jugadas por la llegada de un nuevo miembro. Cosa que aunque no lo admitiera se le hizo difícil pues no sabia las capacidades de la chica.

Ya en el juego, colocaron a Hacker en la posición de defensa –ya que fue ella que lo exigió- y para el colmo justamente delante de Agon que al parecer se notaba feliz por el recibimiento de ella, mientras pensaba un plan:

"_Ok, vamos a hacer esto parecer un accidente, esos pechos y esas piernas hoy son mi objetivo, y ¿que mejor manera de demostrarlo que en público? Primero moveré mi mano derecha para hacer un bloqueo por el área de las axilas, algo leve para no lastimarla y luego con la izquierda agarrare uno de sus deslumbrantes pechos"_- eso pensaba mientras la miraba lascivamente. Para el toda las mujeres eran débiles además de que solo servían para satisfacerse sexualmente. Ella no seria la excepción iba a lograr su cometido si es de él de quien hablamos...¿Qué no es posible?

-¡SET! ¡HUT! – grito Hiruma empezando el penúltimo tiempo del partido, que talvez podría ser el ultimo para algunos. Mientras cada uno se movía.

**Silencio...**

Todos los espectadores del partido estaban petrificados al igual que Agon, así es la jugada -o más bien plan- que estaba por ejecutar Agon no pudo llevarse a cabo.

Ella desde que vio las intenciones de el en sus ojos tomo el mando de la situación en pocos segundos. Vio hacia donde iba el brazo derecho y lo desvío, pero cuando el izquierdo se empezó a mover y tras ver la trayectoria del mismo hizo un salto lo suficientemente alto impulsándose por el mismo brazo del moreno como para esquivarlo, y luego arrebatar el balón como le había dicho a Hiruma segundos antes de empezar el penúltimo tiempo. Después espero a Eyeshield 21 a una velocidad constante en la que este la alcanzo al instante y dárselo a el. De esa manera anotaron un Touchdown y el público se puso eufórico.

Si seguían como iban podrían alcanzar a Shinryuuji, y ahora le tocaba atrapar el balón nada mas y nada menos que a Monta. Pero en medio de esa alegría se encontraba un Agon furioso, indignado de no haber llevado su plan se fue a por la decisión aplastante. Entre toda la confusión cerca de la línea de Gol, cuando Monta iba a hacer un Touchdown, Agon lo detuvo.

Hubo llantos, arrepentimientos y sueños aplastados, y sobretodo un Kurita haciendo un río de lágrimas.

-¡Alto! –grito el arbitro después de ver el porque Monta no se movía- ¡Agreguen los últimos tres segundos al marcador, el #80 logro llegar a los limites!- agrego y los Shinryuuji por primera vez pidieron tiempo fuera.

- Yo les dije que jamás me rendiría-dijo Monta con una cara seria

Mientras que todo el mundo abrazaba, golpeaba y daba patadas a Monta.

-¡Muy Bien!- dijo el corredor a su mejor amigo- además no lo arruinaste con tus poses jajaja

-¡¿Cómo que poses estupidas?!- respondió ofendido.

Cuando ellos todavía estaban discutiendo Hacker se le acerco con la libreta a Hiruma a pasos lentos y discretos, esta decía:

_"__Hem, Hiruma-Kun me tengo que ir tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora ¿me puedo retirar?"- __decía la nota que todos leyeron detrás de Hiruma pues a pesar de su discreción todos le habían tomado interés desde que bloqueo al dragón._

Hiruma se rió sonoramente y la miro dejando de reír de repente asustando a todos.

-¡Mira con que sale la muda esta! viene pidiendo jugar y ahora se tiene que ir ¡no jodas! ¡Lo empezaste lo acabaste!- dijo este furioso.

Paso la hoja tras su respuesta, al parecer se esperaba esas palabras.

_"__En verdad lo siento y se que tienes la razón, pero en verdad me tengo que ir es muy importante...por favor"._

-¡Tsk! ¡haz lo que se te pegue la gana!- dijo este pateando la botella de agua que se había bebido tiempo atrás dándole la espalda.

_Ella hizo una reverencia a pesar de que este no la viera, pero luego fue caminando hacia Monta quien la miro extrañado._

_"__Eres genial Monta-Kun, por habernos dado una esperanza y el chance para ganar ten tu recompensa"- __decía la nota que escribió a una velocidad extraordinaria._

"¿Que quiere decir con eso de recompensa?"- pensaba Monta cuando de repente vio como la Hacker se quitaba la camisa dejando a ver sus grandes -y deseados pechos por parte de Agon- _ "ya veo ella quería enseñarme eso, Wow me gusta pero" muff- _dijo este impresionado.

Silencio en todo el Campo.

-¡Señoras y señores estamos presenciando un Fan-service!- grito el comentarista por el alta voz.

Hacker había agarrado a Monta por la cabeza y lo jalo colocándolo en medio de sus enormes pechos cubiertos por un brasier de encaje negro, haciendo a este sentirse en las nubes.

*Analicemos las reacciones de los equipos tanto en el campo, como en el público *

Rikku -que llego a conocer a Hacker en una ocasión cuando eran pequeños-, Habashira, Tetsuma, Kotaro, Yukimitsu, Los hermanos Huh-Huh, Sena, Kurita y Musashi sangrando por la nariz.

Mientras que Agon que pensaba "Wow lo supuse" y Hiruma aunque solo un poco y lo disimulaba- sonrojados.

_"__Espero que te halla gustado "-__escribió ella para luego dar una vuelta y desaparecer__dejando comentarios como:_

_¿Cómo se llama? Qué linda ¿Quién tiene su numero?_- y dejando también a un Hiruma confundido y mirando a Monta con ojos de te voy a matar.

.

Una _semanas después._

Algo muy extraño había pasado. Después de que Hacker se fuera del partido, ella no se había aparecido en el instituto ni siquiera iba a clases y lo mas extraño es que cuando pasaron la lista de estudiantes no mencionaron su nombre. Haciendo así que todos se preocuparan, porque ellos querían hablar sobre el partido y acerca de su habilidad en el campo.

Una hora después del entrenamiento, llego un mensajero o un cartero llamando a Anezaki Mamori y a Kobayakawa Sena para entregarles una carta.

Cuando ellos llegaron finalmente a donde estaba el cartero y tras firmar un papel, la primera en abrir la carta fue Mamori y al leerla cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, a Sena le extraño que ella llorara de esa manera así que tomo la carta y le ocurrió lo mismo. Todo el equipo podía ver la escena desde el lugar en el que estaban, así que fueron a investigar y el primero en preguntar fue Monta.

-¡¿Qué pasa Mamori-swan?!- dijo este preocupado por ella y su mejor amigo.

Cuando Monta pregunto, a Mamori no le dio importancia aun así siguió llorando así que Sena agarrando la carta y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas dijo:

-¡n-nos volvió a dejar, se fue!- y acto seguido siguió llorando.

-¡¿QUEE?!- Gritaron todos encima de Monta.

Al parecer se repetía la misma escena de unos años atrás.


	4. III: Explicación Inconclusa

**Explicación inconclusa.**

Todos estaban en profundo y absoluto silencios realmente no era de extrañar ver a esos dos llorar de felicidad, pero que ellos lloraran de esa forma tan descontrolada y que hiciese parecer que medio mundo se había venido sobre ellos era extraño. Así que probablemente no era de felicidad.

Pasaron unos minutos exactamente y nadie hizo nada por lo impresionados que estaban, Sena no soltaba la carta y Mamori no respondía; hasta que Musashi le arrebato la carta a Sena de las manos-porque acababa de llegar- y todos se pusieron detrás de el para leer pero como había algunos que no alcanzaban a ver, entonces el decidió leer la carta en voz alta que decía:

"¡Hola, cuanto tiempo creo! Jajaja... Em, talvez se pregunten ¿porque no he ido a los entrenamientos? creo que han pasado ...estarían leyendo esta carta aproximadamente una Semana después del incidente con el ataque PAFU-PAFU si saben a lo que me refiero jeje . (¿Acaso es bruja?/pensaron ellos, para luego seguir leyendo)

Talvez les parezca extraño, pero la verdad es que ya no estoy aquí, bueno mejor dicho en Japón estoy en Estados Unidos, bueno creo que esta es la despedida indirecta porque ya no nos volveremos a ver bueno por lo menos físicamente.

Les quiere Hacker "

Definitivamente era la letra de Hacker, pero ¿porque diablos ella había decidido irse? en cuanto Musashi termino de leer Kurita le siguió la corriente Mamori y a Sena en un mar de lagrimas.

Una neblina negra de duda y furia empezó a rodear a todos. Hiruma Yoichi que estaba que quería arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se le acercara . Entonces empezó a caminar rápidamente-claro que sin perder su estilo- a algún sitio, en sus ojos se notaba la duda y el interés en Hacker, el único en percatarse de ello fue el chico de rostro mayor y peinado mohicano.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- le grito Musashi

-Voy a hablar con el Fuking director, ese gordo me va a explicar ahora mismo ¿Por qué coño la dejo ir? .No se puede perder a un ejemplar de esa clase- respondió el demonio.

Todo el equipo lo siguió hasta la oficina, en la cual el entro sin tocar, dando una patada sin llamar y jalando al director por la corbata.

-¿Eh? ¿Hi-Hiruma-san? ¿Q-que pasa?- dijo el director a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Por qué coño dejaste ir a la Hacker?- le dijo este directamente.

- que directo -dijo el equipo con gotas de confusión bajando por detrás de sus cabezas.

- Ah, si claro pero si no es mucha molestia ¿podría bajarme Hiruma-san?- le pregunto el director en forma de suplica con ojos de perrito porque el chico estaba que irradiaba una aura de superioridad increíble y que se notaba que el vaso de agua de su paciencia estaba por desbordarse "¿Por qué esta tan furioso buena? hohoho*(la típica risa de un viejo)" pensaba el.

-bien- cedió Hiruma y le soltó, dejándolo tocar el piso- y ahora hable- ordeno este sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y subiendo los pies sobre la mesa en acto maleducado.

- Hai, hai- dijo este sacando un pañuelo y secándose el sudor- bueno me resulta extraño que usted no lo sepa-respondió esté con tonos de sorpresa mirándole por las gafas circulares.

-¿Saber el que especificamente?- pregunto Hiruma levantando una ceja.

¿Es que acaso algo se le había escapado algo por fin de las manos al demonio?

- Bueno que la señorita Hacker a sido transferida a un Instituto en Estados Unidos por un llamado internacional, al parecer es muy reconocida en el mundo del deporte.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! –gritaron los chicos entrando después de espiar toda la conversación y Hiruma se limito a dejar caer la paleta de su boca.

¿Pero quien diablos era la maldita muda?

To be continue...

Gracias por leer chicas, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, me gusta saber que piensan.


	5. IV:patinaje

Todos estaban en silencio, pues ellos nunca se imaginaron que de todas las cosas que podían pasar... ocurriera algo así. Algo como que al jalear información internacional la llevarán a la cárcel por unos días o que tal vez haya sido hospitalizada, ¿ pero un llamado internacional? Era algo inimaginable.

En estado de Shock permanecían estáticos en sus mismas expresiones sorprendidas de hace unos segundos, tanto así que si una guerra se desatara o un misil pasara al lado de ellos, ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Pero de entre todos el primero en reaccionar fue Hiruma, que estaba molesto e impresionado sentado en la silla -aunque claro no lo reflejaba en su rostro-, impresionado por la única cosa que era sobre el llamado de Hacker que era incluso internacional, y molesto por la única y sencilla razón de ¿Cómo diablos se le había escapado una información tan suculenta de sus habilidosos dedos? Y vaya que tenia la razón para estar molesto porque era verdad e incluso no era un mito que a él y precisamente a él se le escapara algo de las manos... ¡Era extraño, jodidamente extraño!

Según el.

"¡¿Pero que coño significa esto!? ¡¿Cómo que llamado internacional?!...Esto es raro estúpidamente y jodidamente extraño...¿Como diablos no me di cuenta?"-pensó Hiruma con sus tan venenoso vocabulario que haría desmayar a cualquier abuela.

- Bueno...Em yo no sabia que usted Hiruma-sama no estaba enterado...que extraño-comento el director sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y acertando en lo que había dicho a lo que jugaba con los nudillos de sus manos algo nervioso- pero yo creo que no debería de preocuparse porque dentro de poco aparecerá en televisión.

-¡¿Cómo?!- volvieron a gritar los compañeras de amerita de Hiruma a lo que casi lo dejan sordo y atino a hacer una balacera dentro de la oficina para volver todo al "orden" de un principio.

.

.

.

***Mientras que en USA***

Así como lo había dicho el director, Hacker estaba en Usa por un llamado. Ella se estaba quedando en un hotel llamado Red Carpet, que era un hotel de 5 estrellas únicamente para ***** y se quedaba por gastos propios en una Suit presidencial de alto prestigio con cocina incluida y vista a la ciudad, era el punto mas alto de aquel edificio, estaba en el piso 121. Cosa que a ella casi le hace sufrir un paro cardíaco, no es conocida precisamente por su fanatismo a ascensores, si por ella fuera subiría las escalera como entrenamiento infernal de Hiruma.

Pero esta que apretaba fuertemente la barandilla del dichoso ascensor dejando sus nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre la dicha y esta crujía por la fuerza de la chica, aún así, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la alerta de su mano de "¡Hey acaso te quieres sin quedar sin nudillos, suelta el agarre mujer!". Esta estaba pensando en lo que había dejado atrás, su máscara se arrugaba por su fatal expresión de tristeza, asustando a los otros visitantes del dicho hotel que cada vez que se abría la puerta del elevador no entraban al ver a la enmascarada.

"Chicos...Mamori, Sena no saben cuanto lo siento, Pero esto era necesario...Jajajaja- cambio de actitud rápidamente- no saben cuanto deseo ver sus caras de preocupación- a Hacker le gusta ver las caras de preocupación y de sorpresa de sus amigos, pero no soporta ver caras tristes ni a gente llorando- Bueno además yo confío en que ustedes van a poder llegar al Christmas Bowl, después de todo ustedes son un tanto especiales...A pesar de que yo...Bueno creo que ya es hora de salir, creo que sobrevivirán sin mi, siempre lo han hecho de todos modos"-pensó esta al salir del ascensor finalmente con maleta en manos, se dirigió a la suit de gran puerta de entrada y se dejo cautivar por la belleza de esta al abrir l puerta.

.

.

***De vuelta a Japón***

Todos estaban entrenando fuertemente pues se acercaba el partido contra aquellos monstruos y a quien mas le llaman monstruos, sino son nada mas y nada menos que el equipo Dinosaurs especialmente Gaou, que era especialmente conocido por romper huesos, por lo que era mas claro que el agua entrenar hasta que tosieran sangre. Además los jóvenes de Deimon trataban de despejar sus mentes después de aquella fatal noticia de que se había ido una amiga sin despedir.

Din embargo, por mucho que se quieran despejar Hiruma les había puesto cada vez más entrenamientos casi imposibles de realizar, tan solo como una coartada para que no se enterarán de lo que esté hacia cuando desaparecía.

Aún no había aceptado que algo tan importante se le haya escapado de las manos, así que todo el tiempo se lo había pasado tratando de encontrar información sobre ella pero, nada... nada de nada, investigo en redes sociales, documentos, fuentes de esclavos, sindicatos y todo tipo de cosas pero nada y eso le asqueaba y molestaba ¿Quien coño era ella y porque diablos no encontraba nada? Después de todo el era un demonio que conseguía todo lo que quería... Pero al parecer con ella no se aplicaba, hasta que decidió resignarse y seguir entrenando.

Cuando el sol estaba más potente y estaban a punto de caer cansados, los rechinados de las bocinas que suelen usar para poner música, sonara.

-Todos los estudiantes del Instituto Deimon, haced el favor de ir al Salón Audiovisual- dijo el alta voz dos veces y en seguida se hizo una avalancha de personas, pues querían obtener los mejores puestos, pero desgraciadamente los que llegaron primero fueron los del Equipo de Futbol Americano después de todo el dichoso salón audiovisual estaba literalmente detrás del campo.

Ya cuando todos estaban en el Salón, había un ruido y murmullos increíbles, ya que ellos querían perder clases, hablar de cosas que tal vez no tenian sentido...típicas cosas de jóvenes. El director arduamente trataba de hacerlos callar, pero como él tiene una autoridad bueno o mejor dicho una personalidad o una presencia que casi no se nota.

-¡Cállense que el director va a hablar!- dijo un profesor captando la atención y haciéndolos callar cosa que hizo que hicieran lo obviamente demandado- ahora si director ya puede hablar- dijo dándole lugar el profesor canoso.

- jojo Gracias Sensei- dijo este- bueno ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bien- respondieron alegres a lo que el profesor bufaba por la amabilidad o torpeza del director.

- Bueno creo que se preguntan ¿Para que los llamamos?- y todos asintieron concordado con lo dicho– Bueno la verdad es que los hemos llamado para darle la buena noticia, algo que llena de regocijo a los profesores - dijo mirando a los miembros que estaban detrás de el en compañía que parecían felices- Les tenemos que informar que la estudiante llamada Hacker de último año, es ahora la representante de Japón en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo en Usa y vamos a ver ahora el concurso en la pantalla detrás de nosotros-dijo aplaudiendo y los profesores le siguieron al igual que los estudiantes.

Claro, que ahora el capitán endemoniado tenía aún más razones para investigar de esa mujer.

Lentamente se estaba dando cuenta de que algo le estaba atrayendo como un imán a una red de misterios que tenía como parte centran a una mujer con una máscara.

To be continue..


End file.
